Bleeding Roses
by LuvDeath13
Summary: Maka and Soul get in a fight, and Soul gets violent. Maka runs to Black Star and Tsubaki. What's Soul's problem and why is Maka so scared of him all of the sudden? Rated for mild language and minimal violence.
1. Thorns

**Hello! This a random story i'm writing. It's inspired from a problem my friends are having... Except this is way over-exaggerated. I picked to characters that best fit my friends. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka POV

Soul stomped in the door, slamming it shut. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get into a fight. I pulled out a book and curled up on the couch. Soul had been really angry lately. He would throw stuff, yell, and curse at anyone who came near him. Lately he has been more and more violent. It was starting to scare me. I started to get up to go to my room before I ran into Soul.

"Oh there you are." Soul walked in. "Didn't even bother to say hello. What'd I do this time? Huh? Leave the apartment a mess? Forget to make dinner?" He spat out, his eyes blazing. I looked up at him, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in. What were you expecting? Trumpets? A parade?" I spat back. "I don't pay attention to every little detail in your life. I'm only human." His eyes narrowed. Crap. There was no telling what would happen now. I tried to push past him before things got any worse.

"Lies. That's all lies. You heard me slam the door. And yes you do pay attention to every detail of my life. You know everything about me!" He pushed me, hard.

"SOUL! Stop this right now. What has gotten into you?" My voice broke at the end. This was not good. The waterworks would come next. "We're partners. That's part of the job description. And I don't know everything about you! I don't know why you're angry all the time. Can't you just— "I was cut off by Soul's fist in my face.

My jaw dropped. Soul had never hit me. Ever. No matter how angry he got. I ran to my room slamming and locking the door before Soul could grab me. I collapsed on the floor.

_Thud._ Something hit my door, and I was over at the window in an instant. I had to get out of there. _Thud. _I glanced over my shoulder before jumping out the window. _Crack!_ A red and black blade chopped my door in half. I hit the ground and rolled. My room was only on the second floor, thank god. I was up and running before I had time to think. I slowed down to catch my breath when I could no longer hear Soul's loud curses.

I was in a small alley. The adrenaline began to wear off, and I slid down the wall and just sat there. Eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of a half Soul, half monster, and giant roses taking over the world. I woke up to the whine of a motorcycle. I was up and running as fast as I could. I couldn't ever let Soul find me.

Eventually the sound of the motorcycle died away. I stopped and stood there, gulping for breath. I looked around. The sky was just beginning to lighten.


	2. Blooming Rose

**Ello! I haven't really written any Tsubaki or Black Star POV's, so don't judge me if thier horrible. **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Please Read and Review. It's only my second Soul Eater story. **

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

I woke up to a pounding on the door. I sighed and got up. Opening the door a crack, I sighed in relief to see Maka on the other side of door.

"Hey Maka. Did you need something?" I asked quietly. Maka looked up, a grateful look in her eyes.

"Hey Tsubaki-san, can I come in please? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, come on in." She smiled and walked in. "What'd you need to talk about at… 5am?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"It's 5am?! Oh Tsubaki, I'm sorry for waking you up I just…" She glanced at the door. "Would you mind if I stayed here for a few days? Soul and I are having… problems."

"Of course we wouldn't mind Maka. You're welcome here anytime," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, oh and if Soul comes by, and asks about me, I'm not here," she asked, a little worriedly.

I stared at her. Maka would never say something like that unless something was very, very wrong.

"Are you ok Maka-chan? Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked quietly. The question obviously caught Maka off guard. She hesitated then closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk I'm here, okay?" I added.

"Thanks Tsubaki. Its… its… nothing serious," she said, faking a smile. I shrugged.

"Do you have anywhere I can lay down?" she yawned. "I didn't sleep well."

"Sure. You can sleep in my room." I offered. She nodded and stumbled around before I stopped her and led her to my room. Maka mumbled her thanks then collapsed on my bed. I looked at her for a moment, then left to go get something to eat.

* * *

_Knock knock knock. _I sighed and went to answer the door.

Soul looked at me as I opened to door.

"Is there something I can do for you Soul?" I asked pleasantly.

"Is Maka here? She and I have some… business we need to take care of," He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Haven't seen her. You do realize its 5:30am, right?" I asked, avoiding the subject as much as I could.

"Ya. Sorry. Are you sure Makas not there?" He asked pushing his head through the door and looking around.

"No, she's not here. Now I'm going to go back to sleep. Good bye." I slammed the door in his face. I was getting sick of people showing up at 5 am in the morning. I sighed and laid down on the couch. Luckily Black Star could sleep through the world ending so I didn't have to worry about flipping out on him. I rubbed my eyes and tried to puzzle out what was going on between Maka and Soul.

* * *

Black Star POV

A door slammed. I was on my feet and at the door in an instant. No one should be slamming a god's door before I wanted the too! I relaxed as I saw Tsubaki lay down on the couch. Wait, she had her own room. Why wasn't she in her room? Time to investigate. I slipped out of my room and tip-toed over to Tsubaki. She was fast asleep. Perfect. I snuck into Tsubaki's room. It was all neat and orderly other than the bed. I walked over to the bed to see Maka fast asleep. She was mostly hidden by the covers. I cocked my head curiously. Why was Maka here with Tsubaki on the couch? I was just about to go ask Tsubaki when Maka sat up.

"Hey Black Star," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I turned around and sat by her on the bed.

"You woke up in time to say hello to your god!" I grinned at her. She half smiled, then her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Hey has Soul come by?" Something in her tone of voice made me look at her.

"No… Why?" I asked, waiting for her answer. Usually I wouldn't do anything such thing since I am a god, but Maka has proven herself worthy enough for my patience.

"Ok just… please don't tell him I'm here, ok?" She asked, looking at the window. Something made her gasp and she dived under the covers. I went over to the window and looked out. I saw Soul crouching on the ground. Maka didn't want him to know she was here for some reason. I looked at Soul and thought for a moment. I pulled my head back in as I saw Soul's arm turn into a scythe blade and nearly chop my head off. That was it. First he scared Maka, and then he tried to chop a God's head off. I narrowed my eyes and jumped out the window. I had a fist in his face before he could react. A few more hits and he was unconscious. I'm not going to kill my friend, just leave him like that. You never try to hurt a god or his friends.

* * *

Maka POV

I was being chased along some rosebushes, trying to hide from Soul. Every time he swung his scythe arm at me, he'd get closer and closer and the roses would get thicker and thicker. Right before he cut off my head, I woke up. I looked around, finding I was in Tsubaki's room. I looked up and saw Black Star tip-toeing out of my room. I figured I should let him know I was up.

"Hey Black Star," my voice wasn't working properly so it came out as a bunch of mumbled gibberish. He turned and came to sit next to me.

"You woke up to say hello to your god!" He exclaimed, grinning. I half smiled back then remembered why I was here.

"Hey, has Soul come by?" I asked as casually as I could. Black Star looked at me suspiciously.

"No… Why?" He asked. I glanced around the room.

"Ok just… please don't tell him I'm here, ok?" I said, turning on my soul perception. I guessed Soul would come looking for me. I found a Soul's soul outside the window. My eyes widened and I dived under the covers. I heard the window open then silence for a moment. Then came a few thuds. I peeked out of the covers in time to see Black Star jump through the window. I sighed in relief and sat up.

"He's unconscious outside," Black Star said, seeing me sit up. I nodded and was about to thank him when my wrist cramped up. I instinctively looked at it. The rose on it was turning black.

* * *

The rose on my wrist is not really a tattoo. It randomly appeared on my wrist. Whenever I was in danger, it slowly turned black. When something really horrible was about to happen, it bloomed into my palm. It had only happened once before when Black Star and I were playing in a garden.

We were 11 and were playing tag when my wrist started hurting really badly. I had looked down at it to see a thorny stem wrapping itself around my wrist. It stopped hurting after a moment, and then sank into my skin. Blood flowed under my skin into my palm, forming dark, red petals. I don't remember what happened next. Apparently everything in the garden except some roses died. Ever since then I have been wearing gloves.

* * *

Now I looked at my wrist in shock. I looked back up at Black Star. His eyes were wide too. I glanced back at the window to see Soul smiling evilly at me. I looked from him to my wrist. Black Star slowly turned around to face Soul.

"Maka, get out of here. I can see your wrist. Get Tsubaki and go. I can take Soul." Black Star's voice was low as he placed himself between me and the window. Soul opened the window and climbed in, still grinning. I got up, and ran out of the room as fast as I could.


	3. Bleeding Roses

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been suuuper busy with school and band. Thanks for all the support I'm getting from all of you readers out there :) Remember to review! It means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

Maka ran into the room. She was completely panicked about something.

"Tsubaki, come on! We have to get out of here right now!" She pulled me off the couch and started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait, what? What's going on? Where's Black Star?" Questions tumbled out of my mouth as she suddenly froze at the door. I slammed into her. "Wha-" was all I got before she covered my mouth. She looked at me, eyes wide with panic. Her hand went to her mouth as she looked over my shoulder. I glanced backwards. I couldn't see anything. I looked back at Maka, who was shaking. Nothing ever scared Maka. She took a deep breath and walked back to my room, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Soul P.O.V.

"Wake up." Someone slapped me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was on a small bed in a very white room. I tried to sit up, but fell back, disoriented.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," A cold voice echoed through the room, reverberating over and over. I clapped my hands over my ears, but I couldn't shut out the voice. "Especially after what you did to Maka," the voice continued. Maka. Images flashed before my eyes. I didn't know anyone named Maka. Did I? I looked up to find Tsubaki, whose face was like stone. This scared me.

I tried to remember someone named Maka. All I got was the urge to cause pain. I grinned internally. My favorite pastime. Maybe hurting something would help me remember. I lunged forwards, closing my fingers around Tsubaki's throat. Something pricked my leg. I glanced down to see thorny vines twining themselves around my legs. In fear I tightened my fingers around Tsubaki's neck. Wait, Tsubaki was gone. There were now emerald eyes staring at me under a fringe of blond hair. The thorns continued their way up my body. Blood was spurting everywhere. I opened my mouth to scream, to plead for help. Rose petals filled my mouth. I choked and coughed them out, but more and more came down, their sickly sweet smell filling the room.

* * *

I sat up, coughing and looked around. No Tsubaki or strange girl or weird roses. I had a killer headache. I stood up, nearly collapsing against the wall. I was outside a house. Peeking in the nearest window, I saw Maka. Maka, the girl from my dream. I grinned, but it didn't feel like a normal, happy grin. I opened the window, and Black Star said something to Maka, who bobbed her head and ran out of the room. My eyes narrowed. I needed to get to Maka, I didn't know why though. I climbed in the window, determined not to let Black Star stand in my way.

The next thing I knew, Black Star was on the ground. Blood ran down into my mouth and I looked up to see Maka open the door and stare at me. Maka was here. Why did I want to see her again? I licked blood off my cracked lips.

"Maka?" I croaked, a little dizzy. She looked at me. Now I remembered, I wanted to talk. But I was covered in blood, and Black Star was on the floor. "Please, can we talk?" I pleaded, looking at her. Her face softened. I hardly dared to hope. Then she flinched and glance at her wrist. What was wrong with her wrist? Maka's eyes widened, then she turned and fled, leaving me staring at the door.

* * *

Maka P.O.V.

I ran out and grabbed Tsubaki, pulling her towards the door. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear anything except "Black Star…" I froze. What was I doing, running away from Soul? I needed to face him. I turned back towards Tsubaki's room, turning on my soul perception as I turned. I could see Black Star's and Tsubaki's wavelengths were normal. But Soul's soul was half black, half blue. Red meant the person/weapon was being consumed, but I had no idea what black meant. My hand went to my mouth. That couldn't be Soul in there. It just wasn't possible. I glanced down at my wrist and blinked. The thorny stem was spelling out words. It said '_Are you sure?_' Apparently that thing can now read my mind. I had to find out if Soul was in there. Tsubaki stared at me, questioningly. I ignored her and walked back to her room. I opened her door.

There was blood everywhere and Black Star was on the floor. I gaped. Black Star had always beat Soul. Soul licked blood off his lips and I shuddered. He opened his mouth, but I couldn't hear anything. He looked so sad and confused that I almost went to him, like I would for the old Soul. Suddenly my arm tensed up. I looked at the rose; it now said '_No, run'_. So I turned and ran as fast as I could out the door.


	4. A Dying Rose

**Hey, sorry it took me forever to update. It's marching season for band, and homecoming is coming up, so I barely have enough time to relax. **

**It'll probably be awhile 'till the next chapters up. I'm still super busy. Thanks, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

2 years later- Maka P.O.V.

"Hey Mica!" Tsubaki called. I waved at her. She smiled and came over. "You ok? You're remembering again, aren't you?" She patted me on the shoulder as my thoughts flitted back to the last time I saw Him. I will not remember his name. I can't. I remember walking into a room with a bloody Black Star on the floor with… someone standing over him. I had run away after that.

Black Star and Tsubaki found me later that day. We left and moved from town to town, every few months. Would you believe Black Star was now the blond, lead singer in a rock band? Tsubaki and I had our own fashion line, Hidden Blooms, and were quite successful in the fashion business. We all looked completely different. I had red-brown hair down to the middle of my back and Tsubaki had purple hair, only down to her shoulders now. Recently, we had just moved to New York City. The fast-paced city life was a rush after the few rural towns we had stayed in, but we were adjusting and it was a nice change.

"Mica. Hey, snap out of it," Black Star waved his hand in my face. "Your god is hungry." Did I mention they changed my name? I am now Mica James, chic fashion designer/songwriter for Black Star's band.

"Mica! Come on, it's getting late. We're going to be late for our reservation." Tsubaki dragged me off the couch and out the door.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm coming. Go get a cab," I laughed, locking the apartment. I stood there for a moment, then turned and nearly ran smack into someone. "Excuse me… Sor-" I stopped as I saw who it was.

"Hey Maka," Soul was standing in front of me, with the same lopsided grin he always had. "Long time no see."

"Sorry, you've got the wrong person. I'm not Maka," I tried to keep myself from shaking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to dinner." I pushed past him and started walking down the hall.

"Are you kidding me?" Soul's voice was filled with disbelief. "You're just going to leave? 2 years, Maka. I've been looking for you for two years. We were partners. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Soul was pleading now. I turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"There is no 'Maka' here, and don't you dare bring that up. Not after what you did to me and Black Star. You showed us how much partnership really meant to you," I spun on my heel and started walking away. I didn't get far before Soul grabbed my arm.

"What do you say we go to dinner… talk things over?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered. Suddenly, Soul let go. I glanced down to see a thorn poking out of his finger. Half smiling, I started running down the stairs at the end of the hall. Do you know how hard it is to run in stilettos? I tripped and lost a shoe. I kicked off the other and kept going down the winding staircase.

"Hey Cinderella, you lost a shoe," Soul called down the stairs. I ignored him and ran out into the streets, waving at the doorman as he barely got the door open before I charged through. I pulled a pair of flats out of my purse and slipped them on. I found Tsubaki and Black Star waiting for me. I slipped into the cab and they gave me questioning looks.

"He's back," I managed, panting.


	5. Thorny Truths

**Hey, soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been suuuper busy with band. Yes, this chapter is really short but there will be some more chapters coming up soon, hopefully. Thanks for being really supportive of my story :) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Tsubaki POV  
This was so not good. If Soul was back, we were going to have to leave again. Maka-I mean Mica- had told us everything when we found her that day. About Soul getting angry, the rose thing on her arm, and her running away. Things were about to get very interesting.

We got to the restaurant, Maka was calming down, and we got a table in the back.

"Maka, what do you want to do?" I asked her quietly, after a few moments of silence. There was no avoiding the subject.

"What I want? What I want is to forget about him. What has to be done, on the other hand, is not something what I want to do." She responded looking at the menu. "So what I will do is talk to him. I won't talk about this anymore. Let's getting something to eat."

I could tell Maka was putting on a brave face for us. She may act confident about Soul, but he is the one thing that scares her more than anything in the world.

* * *

Maka POV

Damn him. I finally decide to settle down and relax then he show up. Apparently he only lives to make my life hell. Well, looks like I have to leave again, but I can't take Tsubaki and Black Star with me. They've been super supportive of me, but after what Soul did to Black Star, I can't stand there and watch them get hurt. I won't let that happen again. This is my last night in New York City. I'm going to make it worth remembering.

* * *

Last night was awesome. After dinner, we went to a concert and danced all night. I lay down and ingrained every bit of last night into my mind. I didn't want to forget any of it.

"Hey Maka, Black Star and I were going to the store. You want to come?" Tsubaki was knocking on my door.

"No, I'm good thanks. I'll see you guys later." I responded, sitting up.

"Okay, if you insist. Don't do anything stupid. See ya," She walked out of the apartment. I sighed and lay back down. Time to get out of here. I sat up and started to make a mental list of what I needed to bring with me. I didn't have a lot of possessions; I left most of them in Death City. I grabbed a suitcase and started filling it with the necessary items for me to leave.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _I froze. No one should be here. The neighbors were out of town, Tsubaki and Black Star were out. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _It came again. I sighed. I walked to the front door and opened the door a crack. No one was there. I shut the door.

"Knock, knock, knock," A grinning voice said from behind me. I froze. How the hell did he get in here.

"You know, you should really answer the door on the first knock." I turned around slowly, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"Did you need something?" I barely had control of my voice, let alone my thoughts. My mind went through scene after scene of me ending up dead on the floor. He grinned, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"I think we should go on that walk I mentioned earlier, whatcha say?" Soul asked, pushing me out the door.


	6. Creating Roses

**Hello! Yes I know it's another short chapter, but I'm still working out what's going to happen next... It might take a bit but I think I have an idea. :)**

**Please don't forget to review! I really like to know what you think! Thanks :) **

**Oh and I don't own Soul Eater *sheds a tear***

* * *

Soul POV

After two years, finally a chance to talk to my partner… well ex-partner. I don't get what her problem is. But I can promise you this: she WILL understand EVERYTHING she put me through.

I pulled Maka out of her apartment. I needed a quiet place to talk to her, where no one could listen. Hm, the closest thing in New York City would be some random alleyway. The evening air was brisk, and I glanced back to make sure Maka was still with me… Nope, of course she was gone; I spotted her running through the streets, carrying a black bag she hadn't had before. I smiled grimly and ran after her.

* * *

Maka POV

As soon as Soul let go of my arm, I ran back to the apartment. Sure, it wasn't the best idea, but I grabbed my bag of essentials and ran back outside and didn't look back. I ran for a bit then made a detour to a pay phone. Mine was dead.

"Tsubaki, you there?" I asked, still panting.

"Maka? What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"For now… Look Soul's chasing me. He was in the apartment. I'll meet you… uhh in Central Park. See you soon." I dropped the phone and glanced over my shoulder. Soul was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I ran for a block, before my brain caught up with me, and I grabbed a cab.

* * *

Soul POV

Ugh. Damn you Maka. You're making this so much harder on yourself than it needs to be. It will happen. It has to be done. And you know it. I walked up to the phone Maka dropped and picked it up. I heard Black Star's angry voice through the phone.

"Soul. If you touch her you are a dead man. You know that?" He growled through the phone. I laughed.

"Oh, I wish you luck with that. Remember the last time you said that? You were on the floor and unconscious. You realize she is just making this harder on herself. So by helping her run, your prolonging her suffering. You know she must die. I know she seems under control now, but trust me, that won't be the case for long."

"Central Park," Black Star said his voice barely audible. "That's where she'll be." I hung up and grinned. This was working out better than I expected.

* * *

Maka POV

I arrived at Central Park, which was nearly deserted, and collapsed on a bench to wait for Tsubaki and Black Star.

After a few minutes I began to look around, I had the feeling I was being watched. I couldn't see anyone in the dimming light, the sun was just going down. The few teenagers who had been hanging around left and I was alone. I glanced at my wrist. The rose was darkening, but not like it had before. It looked like a bright red rose that was freshly picked. This had never happend. Sure it had formed words and turned black, but never the colors of an actual rose. I poked at my wrist and quickly drew back my finger. A drop of blood from my finger landed on my wrist. I stared at it. I blinked then there was a ROSE actually GROWING out of my ARM! I sat there open mouthed as it gradually grew up out of my arm.


	7. Killer Roses

**Hey! I'm almost finished! One more chapter, and this story should be done. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've had horrible writers block.**

**Thanks to all you peoplez who reviewed! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Remember, I do not own Soul Eater, sadly. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Maka P.O.V.

"Maka? Can you hear me?"

"Hush. Give her room to breathe!"

"Look her eyes are fluttering!"

"But… but they aren't fluttering symmetrically!"

"I hardly think this is the time to be mentioning symmetry, Kid," I croaked with a wry grin.

My eyes opened to see Liz and Patti leaning over me, and Kid composing himself over in a corner.

"Oh My Death! Liz! Look she's awake!" Patti screamed, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Hush, Patti, you're probably giving her a headache," Liz scolded her, before turning back to me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The police found you in Central Park last night. Your arm was bleeding really badly," Kid had finally recovered from his mini tantrum. "They found you in a rose garden."

I frowned. How did I end up in a rose garden? What happened to Black Star and Tsubaki? Questions poured through my head as I tried to figure out what happened. I closed my eyes trying to remember better. Images flashed by. _Black Star, yelling for me to run. Soul advancing on me. A rose coming out of my arm. Me, frozen in awe and terror. Tsubaki behind Black Star, holding a gun. _

* * *

I sat up and gasped, looking around for Liz, Patti and Kid. They were gone. Someone chuckled quietly near me. I froze, and slowly turned to look at them. I relaxed, it was Tsubaki.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" I said to her, laying back. She stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Maka, how can you think I could possibly scare you?" She asked in a quiet voice, with a little smile on her face.

"I thought you might have been… never mind," I couldn't bring myself to compare Tsubaki to that monster.

"Hush, it's ok. You're just a little overexcited, that's all. Go back to sleep," she said, smoothing down my hair until I fell back into the depths of sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel someone staring at me. I blearily looked up and nearly fell out of the bed in fright. Soul sat by the bed, grinning at me. "Hey Maka. What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?! AFTER ALL YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH YOU'RE GOING TO SAY 'WHAT'S UP' LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! YOU B*****!" I exploded angrily. He merely laughed.

"And, pray tell Maka, what exactly did I put you through?"

"For starters you've chased me around half the freaking world, then you cut out my tattoo so I'm stuck in the hospital, you destroyed the apartment, you nearly killed Black Star, destroyed his place too, and WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He looked surprised at that. "Well in that case, you're not even going to get the choice I was going to give you. Black Star is dead. Tsubaki and I are leaving. I was going to let you come with us, but seems you've chosen not to. Oh well, either way it works out for me," he grinned evilly at me and calmly pulled out a knife.

Soul P.O.V.

I would finally get my revenge. What was this about me hurting her? Ha she would see. She left me, and now that she won't come back, she's never going to anyone. I began to laugh. How perfectly this worked out.

Maka P.O.V.

What did he mean Black Star was dead? He couldn't be gone…

'_Black Star watch out!' He turned around in time to get shot. He fell backwards, Tsubaki's gun smoking, and a small red circle blooming in the middle of his forehead._

I gasped, shaking my head. I looked back to Soul, knowing that nothing could save me know. I curled in on myself, and waited for the pain that would never come.

Soul P.O.V.

Blood spattered on the walls, I grinned, and then froze. I hadn't touched Maka. I looked down. What in the name of Death was going on? Roses were growing out of the blood. Over-sized thorns flicked out, and flew around the room. I looked around me in horror. Maka was curled in a ball, and her arms and legs were covered in red.

A thorn pricked my finger. I glanced down to find I was pinned in mid-air and the thorns had frozen and turned black.

Maka P.O.V.

After a minute or two I opened an eye, then both, completely shocked. I tried to move, but felt a scorching pain along my arms and legs.

I looked up again. A black shadow image of Soul floated in mid-air, pierced through by black thorns. Even as I watched, it shattered and turned to dust.

My legs and arms could suddenly move again. All my cuts healed, yet as I looked down at my wrist, the tattoo slowly disappeared.


	8. Epilogue

**I know this is a very short, short ending, but I don't think anymore needs to be said. **

**Anyways, thanks for all your guy's support :) **

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Epilogue- Maka P.O.V.

I try not to think about that horrible part of my life anymore. I can't help it though. There was a funeral for Black Star, and Soul was proclaimed dead. Tsubaki disappeared.

I stay with Liz, Patti, and Kid now. They keep me busy enough to keep me from remembering too much.

Apparently the roses coming from inside me were a weird by-product of my parents. Evidently having a weapon and meister for parents can have some weird, but good, side-effects. Mine turned out to be my blood turning roses into a form of protection. I think it's gone now, and I haven't had any roses randomly popping out of my arms or anything.

I'm well on the road to recovery. I miss Black Star every day, and I'm pretty sure I will be forever haunted by what Soul did to me.

* * *

**One more thing. I'm not really sure if any of you care, but in the first chapter i mentioned this was a fight between my friends. I only took the idea of the fight. No one actually got hurt. I don't want to freak anyone out. **

**Thanks! ;)**


End file.
